A Pinecone Proposal
by Sophia2K
Summary: A short fusion of the Ländler dance / proposal scene. AU from the moment Maria returns from the abbey. It seems that that unfinished Ländler dance still haunts the handsome Captain. Max is ever the cheeky old kid to interrupt the most tender moments. Finally the proposal becomes a heartwarming family affair. Even the pinecone falls in the right hands! R&R pls


'Fräulein!'

Once again, the rich baritone commanded the whole space. It made Maria shiver with a combination of fear and delight she had never quite experienced before. She remembered the first time she had stood there, right in front of that tall, stern power figure. How different times had been then!

Now, the dining hall was welcoming eight happy, noisy children including that big old kid Max. Oh how she loved and missed all of them! Now, there was ostensibly no baroness to spark rivalry. _Her_ Maria didn't miss. Now, Maria was called into the big salon just on her way to dinner.

Now… there she was without one jot of that confidence she had sung about. There she was, having absolutely no clue what to say or do next.

The Captain's leisurely steps echoed about the dim corners of the ballroom.

'Onto the terrace, if you please,' he nodded in her direction. She looked at his aquiline profile and all that silver-streaked dark hair. Bar none this was the most beautiful man she had ever met. And the most difficult, stubborn one at that. Who could blame a girl's heart for the mad pitter-patter it produced at his sight?

Late summer's lush hues bronzed the terrace. As the Captain stepped close up to her, their previous Ländler steps still echoed in Maria's ears, certainly not stopping the vivid blush from claiming her cheeks again. For some time, von Trapp just stood there. Looking into his eyes almost made Maria's poor heart stop with delight. Mercy, did those deep greenish blue eyes sparkle up in the sun, just like the pristine mountain lakes she so loved.

'Fräulein. I'm sure you know there are certain rules in this house which are not to be upset,' he then said. The words sounded just vaguely familiar. She never was good at remembering rules and directions.

'A – Aye-aye Sir,' came her sheepish reply. The Captain flashed his trademark half smile at her wide-eyed embarrassment. Blushing made her look even lovelier and he didn't even want to stop eyeing this fresh flower of the Alps. A flower he wanted to bless his home forever.

Silence.

'Uh – which rule is that, Sir?'

More silence.

Maria's lips quivered. Then, she saw the Captain's hands flow to position.

'In this house we finish what we've started, Fräulein,' his voice softened. 'Finish the Ländler with me.'

Maria's smile was a glorious sunrise of its own. She raised her hands to meet the Captain's grasp. Neither had any idea where they had broken off that dance - then and now alike, they were too lost in each other's eyes.

'Now twirl,' he instructed her. Maria did so, holding on to his hand above. Spinning back, she found herself in his other arm closing round her waist.

'I don't remember any more,' her voice came in a schoolgirl whisper. 'I really don't. Maybe use a whistle signal to refresh my memory, _Captain_?'

'Incorrigible,' The Captain could no longer hold a straight face as he felt his appetite for her win out. 'Incorrigible woman. Worse than my children combined.'

Maria's breath checked with anticipation. Her heart was pounding so wildly Georg could feel it.

'Now for appropriate admonition I'll have to –' he started with a gleam of passion in his eyes.

'Oh no you won't,' came a cheeky voice from the terrace window. Max stood there, grinning like a garden leprechaun. 'No dessert before dinner, Georg. Your kids are going hungry!'

Georg gave out an embarrassed little 'Ah!' while his beloved girl broke into her happiest ever laugh.

'There's incorrigible for you, Ge-… I mean, _Sir_ ,' she chuckled.

The Captain winked at her and they followed Max into the house.

'Oh Lord am I starving!' Max bellowed to dispel any doubts on the matter – and to distract attention from the rather obvious couple-to-be. Georg almost forgot to let go of Maria's slender waist in front of the kids. Some explanations were still in order.

'Uncle Max! Father! Fräulein Maria!' a cacophony of happy young voices splashed up as they arrived.

The dining hall was a merry place to be that evening.

The von Trapp children presented such a picture of happiness that it almost brought tears to their father's eyes. Since the kids were so busy swarming around Maria, the Captain felt at leisure to delight in her fresh-faced beauty. Little did he notice that Liesl and Brigitta were exchanging knowing glances.

'Fräulein Maria, I made this salad for you!' little Martha ran up to her governess with cherry tomatoes in a tiny bowl.

'Thank you, darling! Mmmm, this looks so delicious!' Maria hugged the little girl and picked a tomato from the bowl. Needless to say, the thing landed on the damask tablecloth. The men gave a hearty laugh as Kurt leaned over and stole the tomato.

'Incorrigible,' Georg repeated. His eyes met Maria's and both smiled bashfully.

'Cheers to that!' announced Max, still laughing.

'Father,' Brigitta spoke up. 'Fräulein Maria is going to be staying, right?'

'Yes, Fräulein! Don't run off on us again! Stay here, promise you will!' the others shouted.

The Captain's stomach dropped. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, if not quite the sort of cue he'd had in mind. He caught Liesl's reassuring glance and took fresh courage.

'Uhm. Children,' he said firmly. Seven anxious kids looked at him, so did Maria. Max was the only one grinning non-stop.

'I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you on the subject of governesses,' the Captain went on. 'You are not going to need one in the future. You are to have a new mother very soon.'

He could hear a pin drop as he stood up and walked slowly across the room. Nobody else moved a muscle, even little Martha seemed frozen in Maria's hug.

'Having made up my mind for some time about marrying again… As you know I have been making some arrangements for a new wife. I also introduced the lady to all of you.'

At this point, Max, Liesl and Brigitta looked confused. Kurt dropped his fork. Maria felt an icy hand grabbing her heart. What was this all about?

'Then, something rather unexpected came up.'

The Captain stopped behind Marta and ushered her away very gently. He then stood behind Maria.

'Someone else came along and she stole my heart!' his tone was almost gruff. The children broke into gasps and shy smiles. Almost as if they were listening to an old fairy tale soon to be reaching its climax.

Liesl and Brigitta now beamed at Maria, who herself was gasping for air. The love of her life continued with the utmost calm,

'Now, this person is _notorious_ for upsetting rules and stealing hearts. I believe she has also stolen all of _your_ hearts in the process. Children, we need to stick together! There's only one way for us to put an end to this outrage.'

Absolute silence and gaping mouths round the table awaited his command.

'Children, we have to ask for Fräulein Maria's hand in marriage.'

All the pent-up happiness now broke loose in a chaos of celebration. The little girls ran to an incredibly beautiful blushing Maria and jumped onto her lap, the others ganging up and half-smothering her in kisses and embraces. Friedrich and Louisa galloped a happy dance around the room.

Max the busy taker of alcoholic refreshments remarked,

'Georg, you truly are the veriest rascal in this family. I've never seen a show like this before!'

Georg flashed an impish grin. He plopped a small object in his hand and drew something out of his pocket. It was the old whistle. He blew it with as much force as he was able.

Everyone jolted in shock.

'Straight line!' came the habitual command. The Captain was beaming with happiness, though. The young von Trapps got the message and quickly formed the single file line along the table.

George turned to face Maria's seat at a slow steady pace. He kneeled before her to his kids' audible delight.

'Fräulein…' his voice faltered. 'Maria. You troublemaker, look what you've done to us.'

The kids jumped up and down in giggly agitation. Once again, the happiness filling the room was almost too much to handle. Their father's gentle teasing helped ease everyone's nerves.

'I love you. _We_ love you, in fact,' Georg specified warmly. 'Will you do us the honour of taking this family as your own?'

A teary-eyed Maria smiled and nodded, 'I will.'

The Captain kissed the young woman's hand and held on to it. The youngsters squealed but managed to stay in formation.

'This has been unplanned, I have not quite had time for arrangements,' he apologized. 'So, no ring as yet…'

Georg took Maria's hand and opened her palm.

'As a token of our affection and goodwill, please accept this until the rings are delivered, Maria.'

Little Gretl sighed and the other started giggling as they began to realize the loving little joke afoot. Their father took a small object from his pocket and placed it in Maria's hand. It was a pinecone!

She looked down and couldn't stop herself any longer, laughing, flying into her love's embrace, kissing him most improperly and showering more innocent kisses at the children swarming around them.

At long last the happy family came up for air, the boys running around shouting, the girls twirling and chattering like tiny princesses. Maria finally stepping out of Georg's magical embrace walked up to a misty-eyed Max.

'You're not crying, are you dear Max?' She hugged him with affection.

'Dear Lord, no,' Max croaked. 'It must be… it must be…'

'It must be you having to keep an eye on my kids,' Georg winked, whispering something into Maria's ear, no doubt about a more private date. Maybe near the lake. Possibly at the gazebo, who knew.

Dusk fell over the happiest family home in Austria.


End file.
